A song of Fire and Ice
by that-weird-girl13
Summary: By marrying a man she has never met to save her kingdom from war, Elsa is stuck in the southern isles with all connection to her family lost. She's all alone and stuck in a palace with Hans and his twelve brothers. Will Elsa ever grow to love Hans? Or will she live in isolation and humiliation for the rest of her life? Rated M for smut, violence, and language in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Mother… do I have to?" Elsa pleaded as her mother packed her luggage.

"Elsa, we need to have this merger. Otherwise, there will be an all-out war on our hands. Besides, I heard that prince Hans is very handsome."

"Mother, I don't care about looks. I care about-"

"Love does not exist in politics, dear. You're getting married. And it will be a beautiful celebration. There will be peace in the southern isles, and I will finally be able to have grandchildren."

"Don't I have a say in any of this?" Elsa looked at her mother, her eyes welling up with tears

"No dear. Unfortunately, you do not." Elsa's mother said blankly as she turned her back and slammed the door to Elsa's room

Elsa flung her bag off her bed; her dresses flying all over the neat, picked-up room. She held up her hands and shot ice crystals at the roof. The shots made a gaping hole in the roof, letting the sunlight pour out between the clouds of dust from the fallen brick.

"NYAH!" she exclaimed, as she tore apart her room brick by brick, the ice crystals leaving every corner in webs of ice.

The guards barged into her room, cuffing her hands behind her back in circular entrapments that covered both her hands.

The next morning, Elsa was awaken by her father in what her parents called "the safe place" where she would not be able to use her ice powers, no matter how hard she tried.

"Elsa. The boat is here. Your new life awaits."

Elsa's father was always kind and compassionate towards Elsa, always making sure she was safe from her own powers. He treated her like a human, which is something Elsa deeply appreciated. Everyone else in the kingdom mocked her and her powers, calling her a monster and throwing tiny blocks of ice or hot coals at her when she made her daily trips down to the kingdom.

"Oh daddy," Elsa flung herself onto her father, sobbing into his chest

"What am I going to do?"

"Oh sweetheart, there nothing we can do."

…

"You're kidding, right? I'm not going to marry a girl I just met." Hans protested as the seamstress fit his wedding suit

His brothers were all gathered around him, each one holding a drink in his hand.

"Relax, baby brother. I heard the queen has a rather…cool demeanor." Ralph chuckled loudly, hitting Robert in the shoulder

"Yes…I believe she has an ice personality." Robert retorted, snorting along with ralph.

"Will both of you just SHUT IT." Louis, the oldest, shouted loudly. Both brothers remained quiet and looked up to Hans.

"He will be a husband in the morning. And a king. Show some respect. Why can't you all be happy for our little brother?" Louis stood tall; the realization of not being king tormented him

"Louis, you hypocritical turd, you told me yesterday that the little twerp didn't deserve the thrown!" Christopher screamed

Hans rolled his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror; the pang on anxiety hitting him in the chest.

"I'm going to be king." He muttered under his breath while his brothers rambled on

….

After an excruciating couple of days aboard the ship, Elsa safely made it to the southern isles alone. The only companions she had were the crew and captain.

As she disembarked the ship, she can see a crowd of people gathered in the pier and courtyard. She waved diplomatically, her gloves covering her hands.

"PRINCESS ELSA OF ARENDELLE." A loud voice was heard among the frantic screaming of villagers

A coach approached at the front of the ship, a young man exiting the carriage awaited for Elsa.

"Hans?" she questioned as he got into the coach.

"No, I wish." The coachman chuckled and sat in front of her the whole trip, her bags piled on his lap, covering his face

"I'm sorry, when will I meet the prince?"

"At the altar." He said with a hint of disdain in his voice.

Elsa blew a piece of hair out of her forehead. She couldn't even meet him before the wedding.

The carriage rammed through piles of villagers; most of them yelling "MONSTER" or "WITCH"

"Good to see you're getting in touch with your fans." The coachman chuckled lightly, not wanting to insult the princess

Elsa scoffed and giggled, the first time she's smiled in weeks.

"what's your name?" she questioned, looking over the piles of baggage to the coachmans face.

"Bjorgman. Eh Kristoff Bjorgman." He muttered nervously

Elsa smiled at his innocence and looked out the window, fanning herself.

"Is It always this hot?" she protested

"You are in the southern isles in the summer, ma'm. Can't expect anything less." He replied

Elsa giggled again and blew out a long dragging sigh

"What did my parents get me into?" she said mostly to herself

"If it helps, princess…Hans isn't that bad. Just wait to you meet the brothers…"

…

Hans waited in the altar, his thumbs twiddling as he waited for his bride-to-be.

Louis gave Hans a pat on the shoulder and whispered in his ear

"You'll make a great king."

The wedding march began to play as everyone in the chapel stood up, a figure in white covered in a veil walking down the aisle. It wasn't until she approached the altar that Hans removed her veil with a shaky hand.

Her face was revealed to Hans and all the brothers; Robert whistled lowly, but enough for Elsa to hear.

"You're…beautiful." Hans said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You're not so bad yourself. I didn't think you'd have red hair." She said in a whisper

"I didn't think you'd be this sarcastic." He whispered back

"You'll grow into it." She smiled at him weakly

They both approached the altar hand in hand. Each one saying exactly what was needed to be said.

"Will you, Prince Hans of the southern isles, take princess Elsa of Arendelle as your wife and queen?"

There was a long pause followed by a blank "yes."

The priest didn't ask Elsa if she'd take Hans. No one asked. None of this was her doing. And now she was stuck with a random prince as her husband, father of her future children, and lover. Everything around her began to crumble as Hans leaned in for a kiss. She stood still, her hands shaking in frost-filled gloves. The kiss was quick and impersonal. They both walked out of the chapel hand in hand on their way to the ballroom.

"I'm willing to try that kiss later sometime." Hans chuckled lightly, not looking down at his queen.

"If you think we're going to consummate on the first day we met, then you are as dumb as most people have told me." Elsa straightened her back

"I did not mention sex once in that sentence. I'm trying to make this as painless as possible." Hans raised his voice, letting go of Elsa's hand

"It's too late for that, my king." She muttered

Hans turned her body towards his, making her look him in the eye

"Hate me all you want, princess. You're stuck with me. Either bear with it, or deal with a blood-thirsty war. Your choice."

Elsa chuckled, making Hans even angrier; He thrust her against the wall, pinning her down with his hands on her shoulders

"What's so funny?"

"You say choice like you mean it."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, both Elsa and Hans were locked up in Han's bedroom all the way at the far end of the castle. Elsa unpacked her bags; laying all her dresses neatly in one pile. Hans sat on his desk across the room, glancing at a book he cracked open on the laws and regulations of the southern isles.

"So you're not even going to speak to me?" Hans questioned, his face still buried in the book.

"no." Elsa said blankly, folding the dresses and placing them gingerly into the cabinets

Hans let out a sigh and made his way to the center of the room. Elsa looked up at him as he just stood there. Without breaking contact with Elsa, he took off his shirt and pants; only his underwear remaining.

"What are you doing?" Elsa said, her hands shaking.

"I'm going to bed. What did you think I was going to do?"

Elsa let out a sigh of relief. He got to the other side of the bed, disarranging all the covers as he tucked himself in.

"It was a beautiful ceremony. Don't you think?" Hans said sleepily as he watched Elsa put one of her last dresses away.

"Yes. It was…nice." She said, trying her best to give him the cold shoulder.

"You're not as brave as you think you are, Elsa." Hans said, lifting his chin

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at Hans, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Do you think this was easy for me too?" Hans remarked before Elsa had the chance to respond

"You don't know what it's like. You're not called a monster or witch everywhere you go. Everyone in the kingdom loves you! You're not…shunned from everyone else and locked away to protect other people. No one has loved me my whole life. And I know…I KNOW you're not going to love ME." She yelled loudly

Hans got up from bed, taking her hands into his.

"How can you know that if you're not willing to give me the chance?"

Elsa blinked her eyes as she tried to keep her hands still from the nervous shaking of yelling at her new husband. Hans grabbed one of her hands and slid the gloves off, kissing her pale arm sweetly.

"I have an idea." Hans said, leaning on the head board.

"What?" Elsa sniffled

"Let's play a game…to get to know each other better."

Elsa scoffed but sat down on the bed next to him, her fingers twiddling with the hem of her dress.

"I've always had a weakness for chocolate. Especially chocolate straight from Arendelle."

Elsa giggled at his confession. She stood straighter and let out a confession of her own.

"I…I hate wearing gloves. So sometimes, when I was little, I would take them off and have a huge ice party in the ballroom all by myself. I'd get in soooo much trouble. The maids would have to run around the ballroom with torches to melt the ice away!"

Hans chuckled and moved a little closer to Elsa

"When I was little I used to play pranks on all the house guests. Ambassadors, kings, queens. I would stand really close to the banister with a bucket full of ice water and throw it at them! I would rarely get in trouble though. See, I would fling the bucket to the nearest brother that passed by so I can get rid of the evidence. It was usually Louis." Hans chuckled loudly, waiting for Elsa to confess

"I love drinking tea." She said, shrugging her shoulders

Hans got up from bed and opened the door of the bed room. Elsa lifted her eyebrow as he signaled for her to go towards him.

"Let's sneak into the kitchen and grab a cup." Hans bit his lip

"If your father catches us sneaking around instead of….you know….he'll have my head! Besides, you're not even wearing pants." Elsa glanced at Han's underwear and rubbed her hands together nervously

"We won't get caught. I Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa sat across from Hans, sipping her tea silently.

"That tea is one of the best cups you'll ever find in the southern isles." Hans tapped his fingers on the table, looking at Elsa.

"It's amazing." Elsa smiled

There was a long awkward pause as Hans cleared his throat.

"You have a beautiful smile." Hans looked away from Elsa and down at the table

"you've been nothing but kind to me since I got here. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. It's hard for me. Being away from my family… My home." Elsa held back tears, avoiding Hans's stare as she looked into the empty cup

"This is your home now." Hans removed the cup and held her hands.

"It's not going to be easy, I assure you," Hans continued

"But we can go through with this. I'm not as bad as everyone paints me out to be. I have a heart. For the most part." Hans chuckled along with Elsa until there was a faint sound of footsteps

Hans squeezed Elsa's hand and looked at her in the eye

"Get on the floor."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, and before she could reject his request, Hans pushed her on the floor, his body pinning against hers. Elsa could almost feel Hans' manhood over her thin night gown.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

Hans covered her mouth with one hand and began grinding on her. Robert opened the door to find Hans on top of Elsa, Hans immediately got off from Elsa and pretended to fix his underwear. Robert shot a look at Hans and Elsa, winking at the newlyweds.

"Get a room. The kitchen is for eating…not for…" Elsa fixed her nightgown, the stare of Robert making her uncomfortable

"You get the idea." He winked at Elsa

Hans grabbed Elsa's arm and began to walk out of the kitchen. Before Robert closed the door behind them, he pinched Elsa's butt with a playful giggle. She turned around and shot a look at Robert as Hans lead her back into the bed room.

"Your brother isn't married, right?" Elsa asked silently

"No. He's a bachelor. Why do you ask?"

"I can tell." Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Hans angrily

"Don't ever. EVER. Do that again." She poked his chest and walked in front of Hans the rest of the way to the bed room, giving Hans the cold shoulder while he took the time to check her out from behind. He bit his lip and looked back at Elsa, who was giving him a menacing scowl.

"Paint a picture, it'll last longer." She sneered

….

The next morning, Elsa woke up to the sound of Hans snoring. She rolled her eyes and covered his face with a pillow. Hans shot up from his sleep and nudged Elsa.

"If you're going to suffocate me-"

"You snore in your sleep." Elsa muttered as she rubbed her eyes

"Oh good. I thought you were planning my death already. Good to see we're on the same page once more." Hans smiled down at Elsa, her blonde hair disheveled while her face remained as beautiful as the night before.

"I can get used to waking up next to you in the morning." He yawned

"I wish I could say the same," Elsa covered her nose with her hand

"You have horrible morning breath." She said nasally

"Well your breath doesn't exactly smell like a bouquet of roses." Hans shot back

Elsa breathed into her hand and smelled her own breath. She raised an eyebrow at Hans and retaliated.

"It smells better than yours, that's for sure."

Hans leaned down to Elsa and let out a long sigh; His breath lingering over her nose. Elsa pushed his arm away and giggled.

"No! Stop it!" she pushed him away, but he only drew closer to her. He finally grabbed both her arms and pinned them against the bed post. They were both silenced when they caught each other in a stare.

"May I?" Hans leaned closer, his heart beat quickening.

Elsa lifted her chin and kissed him quickly on the lips, her body forced down by his.

Hans leaned in once more to kiss Elsa deeply; his tongue entwining with hers as his hands loosened their grip and held onto her hips. Elsa gave in without a fight as he smoothed a warm hand over her breast. She moaned lightly into his mouth; her body now grinding against his. Before he felt like he could go any further, Hans stopped himself and got out of bed.

"We have the uh…portraits…today. We should start getting ready." Hans said, rubbing his right arm awkwardly

Elsa smoothed out her hair and began putting it in a braid. Hans walked towards the bathroom until Elsa called across the room.

"I'm willing to try that again…sometime."


	4. Chapter 4

The portraits were before breakfast, so Hans and Elsa had to hurry to be able to eat before noon time. As they got to the library, the painter instructed the couple exactly on how to pose. For almost four hours, Elsa stood straight next to Hans, a soft hand lying on his shoulder. They were draped in the finest robes from Arendelle and the southern isles. Elsa took a deep breath and whispered to Hans.

"When this is over…I'm going to kill you." She said through a corner in her mouth

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. Besides," Hans was interrupted by the painter who commanded him to stand straighter

The painter continued glancing at the couple and back at the painting, fixing things he thought he might have missed.

"Imagine how great this will look in the ball room. Well, I would look good at least."

Elsa nudged him with her elbow and the painter chastised her in Italian. She held a chuckle and resumed the position. Hans glanced at Elsa and continued

"Or maybe this would look better in the bed room. I could stare at myself while making-"

Elsa interrupted him, looking up at him and smacking his arm

The painter flinched with paintbrush in hand and threw the canvas to the floor, stomping on it and shouting obscurities in Italian. Hans broke out in a fit of laughter and Elsa joined in as well. Both of them hunched over and wiping tears from their eyes.

"I see you two are getting along just fine." Louis said in a deep voice as the painter bumped his shoulder storming out of the room

"Oh Louis, it's just you. I thought it was father. You should have seen it-"

Louis gave a disapproving look to Hans and Elsa; both stopped giggling and looked at Louis.

"As king of The Southern Isles, you need to learn how to act like a damn adult. And you," Louis pointed an accusing finger to Elsa

"You need to learn your place as a woman; stand tall and pretty. That's all your gender will ever be good for."

Elsa scoffed and marched down to Louis, looking up at him while she raised her voice.

"If Woman is an insult to you I wonder how you feel about queen. Last time I checked you're not in charge of the throne. Get out of my sight before I send a guard to execute you just for sport. I don't appreciate disrespect in MY kingdom." She lifted her chin, her eyes meeting with Louis

Both of them were at a standoff, while Hans watched in the side lines wringing his hands. Louis looked down at Elsa and grabbed one of her wrists, pulling her body closer to his as he whispered in her ear.

"You caught me in a charitable mood today, my queen. But next time, I won't be in such good spirits," he tightened his grip on her hands, making Elsa squeal in pain

"Understand?"

Elsa looked up at him and nodded. He let go of her wrist and flung her to the floor, her body crashing into the still wet portrait.

"See you at dinner."

Louis turned towards the door and slammed it behind him. Elsa lifted her hands filled with paint and looked at Hans.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, my darling husband." She wiped her hands on his suit and started to walk away, leaving Hans baffled by the paint on his new clothes

"No one ever stands up to Louis, Elsa. He can get a bit…violent." He said looking down

"A warning would have been nice." Elsa said wiping the rest of the paint on the drapes

"Those are straight from Corona-" Hans reached out to Elsa until she shot a dirty look at him

"There's a saying my nanny from Arendelle would always tell the other servants in charge; Fuck off." Elsa smiled cynically and stormed out, heading to the south exit of the palace that leads to the garden.

She sat on the bench overlooking one of the main fountains. She placed a gentle finger on the porcelain around the fountain and watched as the water crystalized into grandiose ice figures. She smiled at her creation, creating another statue from the hedge surrounding the rose garden.

Hans ran after Elsa and watched from behind as she turned the garden into an icy wonderland. He smirked as he saw her run from one corner to another, shooting ice crystals every which way. He saw her sit back on the bench, admiring her work. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder; she turned quickly, scowled and looked back at the garden.

"I'm sorry I'm a shit head." He let out a sigh

"And?" Elsa straightened her back

"A pompous windbag?" Hans bent over to look at Elsa in the eye

"mhm?" she moved over to make room for Hans, he sat down and scoffed

"More?"

"Yes." She chuckled through a straight face

"…And a narcissistic asshole." He smiled and leaned in closer to Elsa

"That's about it." Elsa giggled

"Oh really? I thought I'd have to bust out a dictionary." Hans smirked

"Don't tempt me." She shoved his shoulder slightly

There was a long pause as both of them looked over to the garden, admiring Elsa's contribute to the old-fashioned dried out garden.

"Your powers are just as beautiful as you are." Hans looked down and back at Elsa, holding one of her hands in his

She smiled at his remark and placed her head on his shoulder, sighing deeply and tucking a loose strand of her braid behind her ear. She was starting to realize her true feelings for Hans. Although they were platonic, at least they were still feelings; contrary to her belief of hating Hans for the remainder of her time in the Southern Isles.

Elsa lifted her head and kissed Hans cheek softly. He turned his head and cupped her jaw into two of his hands, and kissed her on the lips quickly.

"Under different circumstances, I would actually ask you for courtship."

"Oh? I'm worthy of the godly king of the southern isles?" Elsa remarked sarcastically

"hmmmmm…A little, but not much." Hans pursed his lips and raised his eyebrow

Elsa giggled and held onto his hand tighter

"I'm happy with you, Hans." She said timidly

Hans smiled and kissed her forehead

"I'm happy with you too, my queen."


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa slid across the hall, almost losing her shoe as she turned a corner; she was late for dinner…again. Weeks after the incident with Louis, she tried her hardest not to make any more slip-ups. She fixed her braid as she walked into the room calmly, her shoulders squared off and her chin lifted. Everyone was already seated at the table. Hans sat at the end of the table, his eyes wandering the room till he caught her eye; they both stared at each other till she reached her seat next to her husband. He immediately slipped his hands into hers as she sat down.

"Finally, IM STARVING!" Robert protested

Louis shot a look and Robert, then back to Elsa.

"May I ask what took so long to get ready for dinner, queen?"

"I was looking over some reports filed by the peasants. They're not happy with the government, it seems…"

"They never are." Ralph sighed

"Can we just eat, PLEASE?" Kevin, the second youngest blurted out

The servants quickly gathered around the table and lifted the covers of the plates in front of each prince; A whole chicken for everybody, with a side of corn and mashed potatoes.

"MY FAVORITE!" Robert exclaimed as he dug into his plate; pieces of chicken and corn flying across the table.

Elsa sat quietly, eating her food with one hand while still holding Hans hand with the other. Louis looked up at Elsa and smiled

"You look rather stressed this evening, my queen."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and responded

"Yes, I am actually. It seems I'm the only one in this kingdom doing anything for the people."

"The PEOPLE?" Robert scoffed with a mouth full of food

"Yes, the people. You know the people who live in the village? They want change. They want fewer taxes, better education, and more food-"

"Well, you ARE the queen Elsa; shouldn't YOU be taking care of that?" Louis pointed his fork at Elsa

"I am, but…"

"How about you, Hans? I don't see you lifting a finger to help with the politics." Louis interrupted Elsa

"Its fathers job to take care of politics. Elsa and I are just for show, to keep the kingdom from war. We're not meant to do anything."

"I'm sorry, and when do you suppose it's your job to take care of a kingdom as a proper king?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Louis sarcastically chuckled

"Father hasn't taught me anything about being king." Hans raised his voice, his patience running thin

"Oh, so you never learned anything from father?" Louis raised an eyebrow and stood from his chair

"I'm not saying that." Hans mimicked Louis and stood up as well

"Father has set everything up for you to rule, and you're making a mess out of the kingdom. Soon the peasants will grow so unhappy they'll revolt against us. And civil war is not easy, I assure you."

"I'm doing the best I can, Louis." Hans punched the table

"WELL TRY HARDER." Louis stabbed his knife into the chicken, the whole room completely silenced.

Louis looked around the table and stood straight, fixing his jacket. He let out a long sigh and slicked back his hair.

"Excuse me." Louis walked out of the room, leaving all the brothers around the table baffled, including Elsa.

"What was THAT all about?" Kevin said, a piece of chicken hanging out of his mouth

Hans stood up and followed Louis out of the door. Slamming the door behind him, Louis was standing out in the hall, admiring a portrait of Hans and Elsa.

"I should have been king," He muttered without turning to Hans.

"I was BORN to be king. First in line. But father…he wanted you for the throne. You've made him so disappointed." He said, shaking his head.

Hans approached Louis and laid a hand on his shoulder. Louis hissed and slapped his hand off.

"I would've made a better king. A better husband. I can rule better than you can, I can LEAD better than you can. I'm better than you in every possible way, SO WHY AM I NOT KING?" Louis pushed Hans against the wall, his arm crushing against Han's neck.

"I'm sorry." Hans chocked out

"please." He grabbed Louis's arm and squeezed it. He felt his air escaping him quickly.

Louis let his grip go and watched as Hans fell to the floor, grasping his neck and choking for air.

Louis bent down to the floor to meet eye-level with Hans. With two fingers he lifted Hans chin up and starred into his eyes

"The way I see it you have two choices; one, be a man and take charge. Or two, let me assume the throne and step down."

"I will never let you be king, Louis." Hans coughed out

"Then so be it." Louis smiled and stood up, kicking Hans in the chest before he walked back into the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6 (NSFW warning)

Hans walked back into the dining room, his eyes locked into Louis's as he sat down. Everyone was still eating silently, none of them wanting the gaze of Louis or Hans. Immediately after dessert, everyone scattered to their rooms, even Hans and Elsa, both of them holding hands as they strode to the west wing. Elsa kept quiet the entire time, waiting for Hans to tell her what happened out in the hall in private. As soon as they walked into the bed room, Hans locked the door and sat on the desk, signing random pieces of paperwork left and right. Elsa stood behind him, a gentle hand on his shoulders.

"Have you read any of those?" Elsa sighed

"no." Hans said brusquely.

"Well you just signed a waiver for war, if you're not aware." Elsa looked down as Hans flung all the pieces of paper across the room, clearing the desk.

"I'm not ready for this, Elsa. Maybe Louis was right…Maybe I'm not fit to be king." Hans lowered his head into his hands and let out a long dragging sigh, his shoulders shaking.

Elsa moved his chair to face towards her; she raised his head with both her hands and gently kissed his nose.

"You're a fine king and a loving husband. Louis is just jealous he couldn't assume the throne. Although, I do admit…you have been neglecting your duties lately and I could use your help." Elsa said gently, her hands running through Hans' hair.

"Starting tomorrow I'll get to everything I can. Signing waivers, kissing babies, shaking hands. It couldn't be that hard, right?" Hans chuckled lightly, sniffling a bit and looking back up at Elsa.

"You really think I make a good king?" Hans asked innocently

Elsa giggled as she sat on top of him; she swaddled him as she kissed his forehead.

"Everything will be alright in the end, you'll see."

Hans grazed his lips on her shoulder bone and made his way to her lips

"What would I do without you, Elsa?"

"Crash and burn, I suppose." Elsa giggled as Hans ran one of his hands up her thigh

"Really. I was a mess before you came in. before you I was just…the spare, you know? The idiot younger brother who didn't know how to anything."

"Well now you're the idiot KING who doesn't know how to do anything." Elsa giggled and kissed his lips playfully

"Oh now you've done it." He chuckled as he tickled her sides, her body squirming over his; her hips teasing him.

Hans squirmed uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

"You're um…"

Elsa lifted an eyebrow and blinked as she felt his erection over her dress. She blushed deeply and held onto the sides of the chair with her two hands; gently hoisting herself up. She chuckled nervously, knowing she looked absolutely ridiculous hovering over her husband on a chair. She immediately let her grip go and fell back on top of Hans. Smoothing her hands over his chest.

"M-m-maybe we should try that kiss again?" Hans stuttered, his lips inching closer to hers.

She ran her hands through his hair and kissed his lips, lightly biting the borderline between his jaw and neck. Hans ran his hand past her dress and was close to her underwear, his fingers leaving bruises on her light skin. He looked up at her for her approval. She moaned a quiet yes as he crashed his lips against hers. He let his finger gently graze over her underwear; Elsa moaned silently into Hans's neck and held on tightly to his shirt. Hans stood up, Elsa's legs still wrapped around his waist. He flung her onto the bed and stood over her, watching her squirm and bite her lips as he entered two fingers into her. She grabbed a corner of the pillow and hoisted herself up to meet with Hans's eyes. She kissed him passionately, their tongues entwining in each other's mouth; Elsa desperate for the sensation of Hans's warm skin. She quickly unbuckled his belt and flung it across the room, giggling as it knocked over a lamp on the desk.

"I want you…so much." He breathed in her perfume on her neck, biting the spot and leaving a small love bite on a birthmark.

Elsa lifted her dress and sat on top of Hans once more, feeling Hans's erection through the thinness of her underwear. Hans smirked as he flipped her over back on her back; shimmying his pants off and taking off his underwear. Elsa bit her lip as she stroked his manhood, Hans's eyes staring into hers; small moans escaping from the both of them.

"Oh Elsa." Hans groaned out loud

He moved her arm away from his erection and placed himself in between her legs; Elsa stiffened as he entered into her slowly, pinching one of her nipples in the process. Elsa flung her head back and ran her nails through Hans's back. Her moans escaped her so loudly she was practically convinced the whole village could hear her, but she didn't care. Hans grunted as he continued to pump in and out of her, both of them looking at each other moaning and catching their breath. Elsa felt close to the edge, she curled her toes as she came undone, her muscles spazzing under Hans's control.

"H-H-Hans…" she moaned out loud

Hans finished a little after Elsa, his body going limp and falling on top of her, his body pinning hers down to the bed, neither of them said a word as they tried catching their breath.

"That was…"Hans said breathlessly, rolling over to the other side of the bed to face Elsa

"Don't say it." Elsa closed her eyes tightly

"wonderful." Hans looked at her and gently kissed her lips, Elsa running a hand through his hair

"Eh, I've had better." Elsa bit her lip and smiled coyly, Hans sarcastically laughing at her remark

"Very funny, Elsa." Hans shoved her shoulder lightly

Elsa looked down at Hans's lips and back to his eyes. She cupped his cheek into her hand and smoothed her thumb over the lightly dusted freckles next to his nose.

"I love you." She said in a whisper

Hans smiled and kissed her lips, his warm hand gently moving over her hips

"I love you too."


	7. Long live the king

The next morning Elsa woke up to the sound of Hans snoring; His head was on her chest, his arms wrapped around her lower body. She smiled as she kissed the top of his head. She hummed lightly, stroking his hair and smiling down at her lover. Hans woke up, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms.

"We missed breakfast." Hans muttered

"And I have a feeling we're going to miss lunch." Elsa growled lightly, leaning her head on his shoulder

"Don't tempt me. I have to get back to king duties, remember?" Hans looked back at Elsa

"King duties can wait a few hours." Elsa said in a low voice, her hand tracing the bulge in Hans' pants.

Hans let out a sigh and kissed Elsa, their passion interrupted by a knock at the door. Hans got up, wrapping one of the blankets around his waist until he reached the door. Louis was standing in front of him wearing his archery gear.

"Like old times, baby brother?" Louis said, nudging an arrow to Hans's bare chest

"Not now, Louis. I'm busy doing the duties you wanted me to do. Signing papers and inviting diplomatic guests over for dinner and all that."

"I was thinking about that. Perhaps I'll talk to you about it over one game? Hmm? Come on, Hans. At LEAST give me a chance to explain myself and apologize for my behavior last night."

"You almost killed me." Hans said, straight faced

"And I'm sorry about that!" Louis whined as he flung his bow across the hall and got down on his knees

"Is this what you want, my king?" Louis said sarcastically

"Oh get up, you big lout. I'll be ready in a moment. Meet you outside in the courtyard?"

"Yes baby brother, of course." Louis leaned over and peeked at Elsa, who was covering herself with a pillow. He winked at her and strode off; whistling as he picked up the bow he flung across the hall.

Hans closed the door behind him and looked at Elsa, who rolled her eyes and plopped back onto bed

"I guess I'll take care of the papers while you're gone…again."

"I'll be back in less than an hour. And I expect you to be waiting for me in this very spot. Don't move. Don't. Go. Anywhere." He kissed her gently in between small pauses

Hans got dressed quickly, grabbed his bow and arrow and strode across the hall; running towards the courtyard outside. As he walked out he saw Louis sitting on the still frozen fountain, admiring the detail in the ice with one gloved finger.

"It's amazing what she can do. She's very powerful," He said, not turning his back to Hans

"You make it seem so easy, baby brother." Louis turned, his bow and arrow clutched in his fist

"What are you talking about?" Hans raised an eyebrow and took a step back

"You make love look easy." Louis took a long sigh and muttered an insult under his breath

"I don't love her." Hans said defensively

"Oh yes you do," Louis said, a menacing smile stretching across his face

"If you didn't love her you would have had your way with her on your wedding night. But you didn't. You waited. You had patience with the girl. You listened to her. You comforted her. That's love, baby brother."

"It's respect, Louis. Something you should learn about once in a while."

"Admit it, you big softy. You…love her." He said as he snapped a shard of ice off the fountain

"And so what if I do?" Hans furrowed his eyebrows

"If you do…I have something to discuss with you."

Hans crossed his arms and sat down on the nearest bench. Rolling his eyes and crossing his legs.

"Will this take long?"

"Not at all," Louis played with the sharp edge of the shard of ice

"Do you think of me as a wise man, baby brother?"

"At times when you don't let the temper get the best of you. What are you getting at?!" Hans asked impatiently

"You don't know how desperately I want to be king, Hans." Louis pricked his finger on the sharp edge and wiped the blood on his handkerchief

Hans stood up, his hand clutching at an arrow in his satchel.

"But…I'm glad you're king. And I'm elated you're in love. "Louis dropped the shard of ice and patted Hans on the back

Louis yelled at a servant to bring them some wine. When the butler came back with two glasses, Louis clanked his glass gently on Hans' and smiled.

"To the king of the southern isles; here's hoping to the sound of future pitter patter of small feet and a long peaceful reign. Long live the king."


	8. An unexpected run-in (TRIGGER WARNING)

Elsa was cooped up in the palace's library while Hans was out on the town for business and meetings with villagers. For her free time around the castle, Elsa usually read books. She figured by the time her first year in the castle was up, shed be finished with half the books in the not-so-well-stocked library. She figured the southern isles princes relied more on brawn rather than brain. She cracked open the book and crossed her legs over the arm of the chair; sure that no one was going to interrupt her. Her nose was buried in the book, not paying any attention to her surroundings. She was startled by a faint cough across the study. She looked over her book to find Louis climbing up a ladder to retrieve a book.

"Interrupting your leisure time, my queen?" Louis asked, not turning his back to her; His long pale fingers tracing the spines of the old dusty books.

"Not at all. I was just getting started. Care to join me?" she asked with a wince

As much as she hated Louis, she figured she'd have to get used to him till he found some poor soul to marry. After all, she didn't want to cause bad tension between Hans and his brothers.

Louis turned and flashed a sly smile towards Elsa.

"It would be my pleasure."

Elsa faintly smiled and nudged herself back into the book.

"Greek mythology?" Louis spoke as he stepped off the ladder

"Atreus and Thyestes." Elsa said in monotone

"My favorite," Louis voice grew closer as he sat down in a chair uncomfortably close to Elsa's.

"How are you adjusting to your new life at the palace?" luois asked, flipping pages in the book he held onto.

"It's going fine. Still have to get used to waking up to a stranger in the morning." Elsa said, a fake giggle spilling out of her clenched teeth.

"Oh how I wish you didn't have to suffer through this torment, my queen. You left your whole family behind to save two kingdoms. Not to forget any chance of finding a true love. After all, you can't possibly ever learn to love Hans, correct?"

"I mean-" Elsa was interrupted

"Do you think you'll ever love Hans?" Louis twiddled with a loose strand of Elsa's hair. Elsa flinched, but did not retaliate.

"Oh…Oh dear…do you love Hans?" Louis chuckled darkly as he leaned in closer to Elsa

"That's no concern of yours," Elsa stood quickly from her chair

"I'm going to have some breakfast." She said, straightening her dress

"I'll walk you to the dining hall." Louis said, lifting himself off the chair

"No. I can walk by myself." Elsa said with a look of disdain

"I insist." Louis grabbed her hand and tightened his grip

"Let go of me." She protested, looking at him up and down

"This has been a long time coming." Louis twisted her arm behind her back and kissed her, her balled up hands punching his chest

"When Hans hears about this…" she scowled

"Oh…but he won't…right?" he slammed his body against hers, her back pinned against the dusty bookshelf; His knee pressing against her underwear.

"Please don't do this. Please." Louis bit down on her neck and she squirmed against his hold

Louis immediately let go when he heard the sound of footsteps leading to the door. Hans walked in holding flowers and papers in his hands. Elsa was still stuck against the bookshelf, her body in complete shock. Hans looked at Louis and back to Elsa. He chuckled and walked towards Elsa, handing her the flowers.

"You two getting along?" Hans said out loud

Elsa looked at Louis, who flashed a sly smile.

"Mhm." Elsa said, almost in the verge of tears.

She quickly grabbed Hans' hand and let him out the door, leading him as far as she could down the hall.

"What's the rush about?" Hans chuckled

"Louis tried to…just…let's go have breakfast, okay?"

"Wait…hold on," Hans stopped in his tracks while Elsa tried to pull him to her, her hands closed tightly on his.

"What did Louis do?" Hans asked, his voice rising

"Nothing. Please." Elsa pulled him harder, her grip tightening

"Tell me, now." Hans was practically yelling now, his chest heaving up and down

"He tried to…He…" Elsa broke into tears and collapsed on top of Hans, the flowers he gave her flung across the hall. The only thing keeping her upright was her hold on his collar. Hans ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay. It's not your fault." Hans reassured her

"Don't let him hurt me anymore, Hans." Her voice pleaded. Hans shut his eyes closed and balled up his fists, his anger building.

"Believe me. He won't."


End file.
